Just the same ash sky
by Aoi-Joou
Summary: Arranged Marriage &  M-Preg.  Alfred knows being heroic is awesome but there are times -particularly when Arthur is involved- that the price to pay in order to archive it's just too high.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Just the same ash sky.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia is not mine.

**Paring:** Alfred/Arthur and maybe some others later.

**Warnings:** Male/Male and the rating is for something just not yet though.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Author notes: **Nothing much but there are some things you may wonder after reading, so yeah it is supposed to left you wondering...

* * *

Prologue

_February 14, 3012__._

He couldn't stop playing with the ring in his coat pocket; he felt uneasy to say the least. The ring usually -it was never there- was in a chain hanging of his neck, heavy, hidden but real nonetheless. He treasured it but he was never going to admit it, even less when he knew, England didn't have his these days.

Something's, he just preferred to not mind.

A cheerful smile painted his lips, _forget it_, a burger was soon to be devoured and that was enough.

And then the burger was gone, Alfred looked suspiciously at his plate, as if staring would bring him other burger magically. Damn why were burgers so little this days? He would have to ask for another one at the waitress while waiting. The typical sound of the little bell ringing in the door announcing a new costumer was heard and Alfred stared at deep emerald eyes from distance, well perhaps he wouldn't be waiting any longer. Oh and yeah the ring was still there but his hand wasn't with it anymore.

England approached quickly and elegantly. That wasn't new either.

"Yo, old man." America almost shouted, loudly and lively. The elder just glared at him and took the sit that was empty, landing with grace on it.

"So you gonna grab something? 'Cause I'm starving and…" he better shut up, England was giving him one of those looks, this whatever it was, was serious.

"I- I have." The British chewed his cheek, gaze lost in the distance. And so the American knew he would have to extract the information with spoon, well no literally, 'Umm' although maybe giving it a second thought the spoon wasn't that bad…

Minutes later found England with one cup of his beloved tea and a little biscuit half eaten; he seamed more calmed now.

"Well, spit it already." America took a sip of coffee and yawned heavily, he didn't get much sleep last night working in some papers –the last arrangements for boats with high technology and heavy armor, in his opinion airplanes were way better but…- he was going to present today at his boss. The sky was getting darker and chill began to creep it's way towards them; weird always he was with England the rain wouldn't stop falling, he still hadn't managed to understand why though.

"I have fallen in love." He said as if speaking about the changing weather outside the windows. America looked at his wrist clock, digital, and illuminated. He had a meeting with his boss in two hours. And his clock was so pretty awesome! With alarm, light and water proof.

"If that's all, dude –Ermm- Congrats?" He stared at England and yawned again, no offence man but really that was all?

"With- one of us" The whisper was softly as the wind. And then America remembered the ring again...

"Ok, cool." He shrugged. Well maybe England had certainly only picked short romances with humans since _then_ but it was good to see him restart once more.

America stood up ready to leave; if that was all and England was somehow seeking his approval which he doubted but 'Never mind.'

"Ame- _Alfred_." The once empire said swallowing down his pride, asking for empathy. He sighed and dropped in the sit again; now the good thing was he was going to have a big milk shake for dessert, the bad one however he was going to be late at the meeting.

"I think... I-" there was a long pause and then "he got me pregnant." Arthur finally said curtly.

America was sure something here he misunderstood; sure he was paying mid attention and had been thinking about his meeting, the weather, the clock, all he could ate and the ring but, but, BUT!

"Ah?" He said not really getting it, his glasses falling over his nose, just as if agreeing with his surprised state and making a point.

England shifted uncomfortable in his chair, glaring. "People are turning this way to see what you are doing" He ended up hissing.

"HOW?" America stared widely at the nation in front of him and asked almost horrified.

England narrowed his eyes. "You know how."

"Not, that!" America said hysterically. "I mean, there's no way…" He took of his glasses -putting them quickly in the table- and looked up directly at England. "What is this? What do you want?" America said suspiciously.

"You insensible twit" England roared. "It is serious"

"You mean the kind pregnant when you gonna have a baby growing up in you belly?" America knitted his eyebrows together thoughtfully.

"Yes. That one" England said flatly.

"Dude just in what kind of crack are you?"

…

And those he found himself slapped, incredulous and alone in a full-chatter-looking-his-way shop. 'Totally unawesome'

* * *

_April 15, 3012__._

"It wasn't ours to begin with" He poured more fresh tea in the already full cup. "She is only taking away what she borrowed in the first place" It –the green thick substance- started to spit. "We are like the cup." He said calmly, retreating at his original position in a peaceful contemplation. We can't stop it.

And maybe they really did were ending because Yao never looked that serious or respectable or wise. Humans were at the end of evolution chain. Extinction. And if it was the case then he wondered what was going to happen to them once Mother Nature reduced all to cero and the countdown began again, since they weren't human...

A distant sound from somewhere in the house brought them to notice 'Louisiana Illinois' was no more; City after city, _Sicilia, San Petersburg, __Rio de Janeiro__. _All of them gone and so it kept on. He had been in Tokyo when the earthquakes commenced. His boss and other politics, all had agreed it was bond to happen two years ago and prepared ships, special ones full of his technology. 'We have to ensure the species.' They chanted like a mantra back then. He should have been in that ship now, just like the plan.

All of them Nations were supposed to aboard, for what he knew Russia and Australia were by now arriving at their respective ships and were the last ones. _Just like the plan_. Is just that, when he called China to ask if had packed everything, he faced an "I am not going anywhere aru-" And that was that.

They weren't going anywhere and if somehow they were going to die…

It would be in home at least.

* * *

_November 29, 3014__._

"We are still recovering. Our political relationships as one of the new three block powers is yet unstable and those we can't afford what you have just suggested" His boss said looking at the other parties who stood expectantly in the room, seeking their approval with effort in such pressing matters.

"We may agree that indeed our political and economical resources are just starting to fuel up, but we have to fully understand, we can't succeed without one of the solar power collectors." The only woman in the meeting pressed; looking down at the proposals in her briefcase, searching for a particular paper in them. "Of course Mr. Matthew has enough of share possibilities to ask and achieve for one of the two orbital elevators that the AEU withholds- even if speaking in mid terms," She passed the proposal at the integrants of the table. "Only that it would come with a price, a high one as you can see in the proposals; so to resume I believe MR. Jones offer is to be considered very thoughtfully before being discarded." She cleared her throat at the silence that brook after her speech taking a sip of her drink as final opinion.

"I am afraid, I agree with Mrs. Legere in this saying." The third and last of the representatives in the meeting concluded sharply.

"I would rather not accept but given the situation and that the two of you precise it to be reasonable…" His boss directed his words at him then. "The UNION approves of the cultural, economical and geographical merging between the previous countries of Great Britain and United States of America."

"In other words we are buying the orbital elevator." Mrs. Legere mused to herself, as if tasting the weight of the words.

"I believe you have some calls to do then." His boss elaborated. "Only have in mind the AEU won't be happy with the outcome."

"We will manage." Alfred responded nodding. So yeah, he would have to manage somehow.

* * *

_November 30, 3014._

"Um- Listen dude." How was he supposed to say it? How?

Knock, knock, and knock. And it wouldn't stop. The knocking, he needed- he was trying, really trying here. Thanks for the disturbance.

"Erm, you still there?" And maybe he wasn't; not now, neither when he started the phone call. He couldn't really put a finger on it but he could hope and so he was hoping. Hoping that the silence at the other side of the line didn't meant, he wasn't being heard.

"I- you… we." The words just wouldn't come and that was very unheroic and not awesome at all. He was turning in a little desperate as it was –Passing a hand through his messy hair and frowning- and the knocking went on and on and on.

"I know you probably- well most likely hate me now, but ..." He sighed. "It is the best way out of it… _Arthur_. You know _it_ is better" He said softly –to take out the severe finality of it- not joke in it, not heroic things involved.

There was silence and then the dealing tone that indicated the phone call had been shut down; he hadn't ended it which meant he had been heard after all.

He deposited the phone back just in time when a voice at his door replaced the knocking. "Mr. Jones time's up" He looked at his window… this new world was shifting so fast. "They are waiting for you upstairs" The voice repeated with a polite business attitude, urging him to go towards one of many meetings that would be held that evening, like all the previous week.

He emerged for his room beaming at the person who stood there "Can't leave without the hero, huh?" He half joked and left, with a new resolution in mind.

It was the best for them all, in the end.

* * *

_December 1, 3014__._

"So what did they said?" Matthew asked worried patting Kumajiro's head.

Alfred shrugged. "Nothing much, just what I told you before you know."

"And what about him then?" His brother tried again.

"Nothing at all." Alfred shifted in the couch changing channels with the remote control as if life depended of it.

"One would think that there would be something to watch in the tv by now." Alfred gave up and turnerd off the divice.

"It's been tough after what we thought was going to be the end." Matt sighed.

"Yeah, but we are still here… all of us." Alfred stood up and extended his hand to his brother, smiling. "How 'bout a house-tour?"

Matt took the hand and stood up as well. "So we are going to live here? The three of us?"

"Ow, Mattie you just don't know when to let it go." Alfred pouted.

"I know it would take time to build an orbital elevator of our own but it would be done within this or the other year anyway." Matt looked at him doubtfully. "Are you sure about this Alfred?"

"Mattie, We can't afford a war right now. You know how things are going the China Federation will attack the AEU soon and I can't step and help Arthur if he isn't annexed at us or something." Alfred said walking slowly in every part of the place that came at his eyes.

"I can only do what am doing and hope that it will work." They stopped at what seemed the master bedroom.

"What about the child?" Matthew asked more to himself than to Alfred.

"He is coming too." Alfred replayed pushing the door in his front open.

Yep, Arthur's child was coming and probably with him also his father –Arthur's lover- to punch Alfred in the face. Matthew sighed yet again and followed his brother resignedly to the master bedroom.

* * *

_December 24, 3014._

"The best foundation for a happy marriage is mutual misunderstanding" -Oscar Wilde.

"I do." Arthur said and signed the papers in front of him triggering a reaction in the guests who immediately exploded in cheers.

* * *

**Feedback?**

**(Edited 1/1/2011)**


	2. Rainbow, greed and darkness

**Title: **Just the same ash sky.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia is not mine.

**Paring:** Alfred/Arthur, Feliks/Toris and maybe some others later.

**Warnings: **M-PREG. Violence and such… kind of (Russia is involved) Male/Male and the rating is for something just not yet though.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Author notes: **Thanks for the reviews and alerts, I hope you enjoy. Also, see the final notes for more notes XD

* * *

Chapter 1: Rainbow, greed and darkness.

**o**

_There isn't much to hope at nights like this. It's cold, unguarded and just… –the half lighted path in the streets does as much as reflect her misery- the business hasn't been going well lately._

_Mary Ann knows this roads as she knows the bondage of the ribbons in her dress, –yeah, especially how to untie them- such is life after all. The hostel is crowded and the attendant behind the counter doesn't seem very interested in a pale-skinny woman in ragged clothes with bones to thin to her own good._

_"No money, no bed." The man says; she nods -she has forgotten how to complain through shattered shame and legs spread wide apart- and goes out to find some fellow, who would be willing to fuck her and –the catch of it- pay her._

_A frightening scream is heard in Osborn and Whitechapel at the __half past five__, then pure and raw silence._

_In the morning after; the fog seems want to hide what horrors may be there, just in that same dirty alley, not really succeeding. Hushed voices marveled at the grotesque picture that lay in front of their eyes and the bells that are beginning to toll is all that is left._

_Another night, Mary Ann rests forever in frozen spring –foolishly dead- and will never flourish again. Another night and the streets are wet again, Annie Eliza is in hurried steps, breathing hardly and so utterly scared. There's this lad who paid her the double of the usual but "I want your guts" he declared in such charming tone afterwards, she almost believed it to be a joke until the knife pressed in her throat was to real to laugh…_

_She managed to run however it's over, this alley…_

_London is dark, has always been. London is sunless and won't show mercy, –maybe it doesn't know how, though- it's another morning and __London__ is still silent._

[...]

Alfred stared at the last line twice. It was scary –err, not his awesome Hollywood horror scary though but scary nonetheless- and lonely and well technically not London neither Hollywood existed now but…

The wooden door annunciated it's annoyance at being opened, with a loud squeak.

He didn't turn from the desk or the papers he was pocking at. He had been caught anyhow. There would be an argument and probably a **'**Stay away from me for the rest of you life or to say politely forever**'** at any moment, he just had to wait and bit back.

"Is this another facet of our called alliance?" Arthur asked dryly, closing the door behind him.

Alfred shrugged not bothering with a proper reply. Arthur and his poisoned words were intended to pick a fight and so.

"Not really interesting politic papers to help you, are there? Old boy." Arthur said dispassionately in the end -offering a non-spoken truce in his words- and passing him without even a second glance, he went directly to his book shelve -though, in fact, it had been Alfred's but he had ceded it along with his study to Arthur and now he had a new one with Mattie things in it too- and started tossing some books out.

Well at least, that was start; the British had been ignoring him since his arrival at the house, although later he went on with his weird fairies and curses kind of things…

"You got an -um- interesting," Yep, definitely interesting for lack of better term. "type of reading here." Alfred lifted the papers -accepting the truce- which now more closer looked old, yellowish and dusty, pivoting to face Arthur's back. "A tad somber." He added as an afterthought.

"Elizabeth likes it." Arthur looked over his shoulder in a quick motion just for a moment and then started to pill up the selected tomes at his feet. "I read to her on behalf of knowledge. She is quite hard to scare." After finishing neatly with his initial task, he picked them up… "Which is indeed very charming, I shall admit."

"I never got the chance to read you my collection of horror volumes, I believe" Arthur continued clearing his throat after a little pause and then exited the room as elegantly –maybe dignified was the right word, though- as always.

Alfred opened his mouth to shout an answer, a sharp one at that, but frankly the old man usually didn't spoke of things like this anymore and…

Elizabeth -he had thought, she was a he. Wait. no. he had thought, she didn't exist to begin with, turned out that she did- he didn't knew her yet; Mattie already had, but that was bound to happen anyway. Arthur hadn't held a grudge with the Canadian before and wasn't to start one now. The American scratched his neck a little confused and soon after, returned the papers back at their place, albeit scattered and not in immaculate order.

There were other issues as well; solar power collector and colony related. Also Mattie's constants **'**We should make him have proper meals, I am sure he isn't eating enough**' '**Would he have dinner with us?**' '**I would like you to know Elizabeth, she is so cute**'** and such; so yeah, that was a reasonable reason to try and seek Arthur's forgiveness –and only, exclusively because of that, of course-

So, he went to were Arthur was -that happened to be in his and his daughter assigned new area- and knocked as politely as he could, which wasn't much given his strength. It made the trick, nonetheless. Arthur opened although partially the door and didn't close it in his face immediately like all the previous days.

Alfred just shrugged at the suspicious look the other was giving him. "Ya know, I never got the chance to hear them, they are provably un-awesome, awfully boring and non scar-"

Well damn, maybe he did overlook the facts and Arthur's shifts of moods but he was the one who was trying to be nice here! He should have expected it, nevertheless; anyway whatsoever, he had a task to do, the –get-Arthur-to-spend-meal-time-with-us-and-forgivive-me-for-once-and-for-all- task, yep, _that_ kind of task _to do_ and he couldn't possibly accomplish such noble-heroic task with the door shut in his nose, now could he?

"Aww, come on man!" Alfred knocked again. "Don't be like that, Matt is gonna yell at me once more if I don't get to talk you and besides I would like to know her, Elizabeth, I mean."

There was a brief moment of stillness in which Arthur seemed to considerate for a few minutes before complying, moving out of the door and allowing the other to enter.

Alfred looked around cautiously to see if there was anything special on the place, but to no avail; in the end, it was just another room with furniture and really nothing extraordinaire to admire. How Arthur had managed to somewhat adjust to such implied simplicity, having had palaces as previous residences, was still a mystery to him.

In truth he had arranged the more luxurious share of chambers the house had to offer to Arthur's staying but his guest had refused firmly. He didn't insist, neither did Matt so they left it like that only that his curiosity had been interested at that time and still was.

"It's normal," Alfred stated rather accusingly. "What would make you want an ordinary site to live?" the American deliberated.

When Arthur didn't reply at his questions, he frowned. He looked up to se the cause of the sudden lull and realized, he had been staying in the same point for a considerable while now.

Given that the British was already sitting in a chair next to the bed, talking gently to a small package that excelled from the blankets. "Would you greet the idiot over there sweetie?" Arthur asked softly to his daughter.

So, she was Elizabeth.

The child nodded and waved cheerfully her tiny hand to the unexpected visitor. Arthur ruffled her hair as response and price, making both smile at each other in quiet contemplation. Perhaps it was because the act itself was of high intimate level, a snapshot in technicolor of what is called family, something just of theirs –father and daughter- or something else, he didn't dared to name

But he had to look away.

His concentration shattered at the merry melody of loud giggles and soft chuckles. He was happy for Arthur, he really was, he…

Alfred titled his head; a common small-sized table not so far from his reach cached his attention –err maybe not the table exactly but was on its surface- a thin story booklet, with well known letters in its front. He walked towards the stand and took the booklet, not truly believing it "Ligeia." He whispered faintly.

"In this, at least I cried, I would never… I can never be wrong. These are the big eyes, black eyes, the strange gaze of my lost love of ... Ligeia." Arthur recited calmly from his position in the seat.

Alfred turned his head to the British, something unreadable passing his sight for the briefest instant…

"Are you going to stay there all the night?" The other inquired.

"Would you have dinner with us?" he invited out of the blue, trying to throw Arthur of balance to make him accept as well as aiming to recover his usual easy-going role.

Arthur arched a brow.

"Ni, ni," a little voice uttered –whit enough noise to being heard- cutting suddenly in.

"It appears this is not a two-way conversation anymore, is it?" The English man half smiled at the third party that had interfered in the weird exchange just a moment ago. Elizabeth only extended her arms as response.

"So that's a yes?" Alfred pressed.

"We will see" The other said taking out some blankets to freed Elizabeth of the bed.

"You do really read her _old _stories" The American mused shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So I have been told." Arthur replied quietly lifting in his arms at the little 'package'

"Man, but they are what? More than one thousand of years old?" Alfred pointed kind of loudly approaching cautiously towards his somehow new acquired family –because well, Arthur was Jones now-

"The literature these days is fairly unproductive." The British offered flatly as only answer.

Alfred didn't bother with a refutation to that. He wasn't the book-lover type –just some very special tomes- and Arthur was probably right about what he was talking anyway so.

"Hi there." He said cheerfully -kneeling in front of Arthur- to the little girl resting in the British lap instead.

She threw her head back -slightly messy curly dark brown hair falling at the pull of gravity- to meet him eye to eye; bright jade-green stared directly at him. She titled her head and after a few moments of intense scrutiny, she smiled lifting her little arms once more.

Alfred blinked; he had seen her do that with Arthur, which meant…

"She wants you to pick her up." The English man informed him clearing his doubts, albeit somewhat surprised.

The American shifted his focus from daughter to father and looked questioningly at the second one. This time was Arthur's turn to blink.

"Usually she is very friendly," The British started. "Yet she never lets other people to carry her aside from me and her…" Arthur stopped his explanation abruptly and averted his gaze at the nearer wall, not really seeing it.

"Other father." Alfred supplied helpfully with a voice of someone way too older, wiser and tired, someone who had seen enough of this word, someone who had wined wars as well as loosed them, someone who he usually didn't show up.

Arthur kept guarded in silence.

Right. Silence was it, huh?

Alfred lifted the little 'package' without warning –startling her as much as her dad- and began to ramble joyfully about the awesomeness of being a little princess who got picked up and avoided to walk, to Arthur's opinion rather idiotically as well.

The American laughed and held the little Elizabeth close glancing sideways at her father who suddenly seemed lost again in that same site in the wall.

Yeah, in the end all concerned to Arthur reduced to wonders and silence.

* * *

"Like totally put that in it's place," Feliks frowned sort of frustrated at the child in his arms. "Jareck." The polish attempted again with a hint of warning in his tone, only receiving a jerking to some strands of his hair as response. "Auch." Feliks squeezed one eye shut at the sting that _that_ had caused to his head.

"You should not totally do that, kid." He adverted to the three year old sitting –more like slouching- in his legs.

The child in question only looked at him as if daring him to fulfill his threat. Blue eyes so much like Liet's but with his own arrogance in them, staring expectantly at him.

Well, you rip what you sow. He sighed. "Ok, you totally can." He admitted defeated to his –adorable, absolutely dressed in pink- son. The little thing had him wrapped around his little finger and wasn't even putting effort in accomplishing it.

"You spoil him too much." The Lithuanian offered disapprovingly, appearing by the door frame.

"I thought you had left." Feliks dragged out sullenly.

Toris shook his head patiently. "I was in the kitchen." "And why is _he _dressed in pink?" He added confused afterwards -realizing the peculiar clothing the child was dressed in- especially emphasizing the **'**he**'**.

"You left me here all alone after bathing him and I had to like totally put some clothes on him." The polish replied with a du-huh expression and just with a little edge of accusation towards the other in his voice.

"It was your fault to begin with," Toris remarked inhaling deeply and struggling to not get pissed, again.

"You know that's like not true." Feliks rolled his eyes exasperated. Toris was to blame, not him.

"I explained you about what had happened but you didn't believe me." The Lithuanian knitted his brows together. "You still don't believe me." He trailed with total incrimination.

"You lied." Feliks retorted with just as much as indignation as the other had implied.

"I didn't." Toris swallowed hard. "I just omitted some things but you have to understand why I did."

"Like totally no, you have never lied to me before." The polish stared narrowing his eyes –light green shining dangerously-

"I-" Toris started –his voice inching some degrees higher- but was stopped impromptu for the phone that began to ring as if life depended of it.

Thick silence fell over them as the phone kept ringing.

The Lithuanian sighed and walked closer to the bedside table to retrieve the disturbing devise –the more the technology the more the smaller the apparatus was-

"I understand." He answered unsetttled through the phone a few minutes later.

Feliks felt worry wash over him like cold waves, leaving him in dread. Liet's eyes were now wide and his hands were trembling. Whatever news Toris had received by the phone, he was sure, were totally bad.

"The china Federation has initiated offensive." The Lithuanian commenced with a little tremor in his words, putting the phone in its place.

The surprise in his eyes could have rivaled with his spouse's.

"And what did they said?" He queried quietly, nervously –far from his usual greediness- lowering his eyes towards his son and holding him closer.

"They are still far in the seventeenth area; the other AEU areas are to step in and break of the attack before it reaches our area." Toris quoted –adopting military severity- from his earlier phone conversation.

"Under immediate orders our priority is to protect the solar power collector." The Lithuanian finalized softly and gazed intently at his first-born child.

* * *

Alfred slowed eventually his steps and turned puzzled towards his new obtained stalker, who happened to stop as well. He had been followed quite the time for now. At first he thought it was coincidence, then he ignored it, in favor of letting her be -it didn't ceased however-

And now, well, he pondered about some things…

He stooped in direction of the little stalker –unblinking jade-green eyes received him- and inspected her from head to toe, warding off his own -shining blue- eyes though half shuttered eyelids. He needed to be sure.

Elizabeth smiled as response and placed her tiny hand in his cheek.

This was it…

He straightened lifting her up, placed her in his shoulders and resumed his march.

It didn't take much to reach the place he was aiming for –the attic-

He switched the light on, put her down and entered forwards. His searching for one special box in the many that were stored neatly in the place -thanks at Mattie's intervention- was successful and said box was promptly retrieved.

She stayed close but not just enough. At this he had to wave his hand in a clear 'come here' sign.

And she did.

The American smiled fondly at the box while opening it as a bunch of recollections hit him with the force of a hurricane.

Here it was.

* * *

"You don't like it?" Ivan queried childishly –his brows furrowing-

That wouldn't do.

He regarded the giant sun flower placed in his hand with displeasure -a troubled look settled gloomily in his purple eyes- No. No. Too small. It wouldn't do at all.

Oh, but he wanted to shower his little one with sun flowers, many sun flowers, the bigger and yellowier ones –and a warm place to live, that would come later though, he was preparing for it-

Still his little one wasn't responding, why?

"But nana did his best; you love your nana for it, Da?" The flower now reposed crushed in the big Russian's hands.

The child nodded -vacant unblinking amethyst eyes placed in one red stain in the wall-

"You do, you do." He acknowledged sniggering, realizing the flower from the firm grip in his hand and placing instead in the kid's hair.

"Adrik is a good little one, Da?" He added enthusiastically over and over, ruffling the light blond -almost gray- hair insistently.

"Soon. Soon. My little one, the winter will be gone forever." He exploded finally in infantile cheers at what Adrik assented again, freeing himself from the big hand in his hair –almost like the _podsolnechnika_- only to cling firmly –with his little beaten and bruised body- of it.

"Adrik loves nana." The child declared emotionless, still clinging fervently.

"See? Good little, little, one." Ivan repeated letting him cling as much as he wanted, not moving him even when a messenger arrived, informing him –through the other side of the door- that their offensive concerning the AEU and the solar power collector had started.

* * *

Matthew came to a halt in an alarmed jump. The sound of a pile of boxes crashing down to the floor and a loud squeal, tied stiffly his feet to solid ground.

Locating that the sound had occurred upstairs, he paled. He had left Elizabeth in there.

_This_ tended to happen, yeah, especially to him.

What had he been thinking when he agreed to look after her, he still didn't knew. She was restless and didn't run out of energy either, like he did.

He had just left her alone a few minutes while he went to answer the phone downstairs and now look at what had happened.

Arthur had placed his trust on him, leaving her in his care since the British had had to go at the AEU for the last things remaining on his old home. Alfred had refused to let him part for obvious political reasons and yet Arthur had claimed that the AEU wouldn't be so idiotic to lead two wars at the same time, even less against the UNION; so, he was safe.

And maybe he was right, as the call he had took not so long ago, had informed him of the start from the war among the China Federation and the AEU.

The Canadian inhaled and exhaled urging his body to get out of the panicked shock and to move. At which his body refused firstly but then with a lot of will and determination, had to comply.

He reached fairly quickly his destination –the attic to his bewilderment- and peeked tentatively inside.

The scene that welcomed him, shouldn't have taken him aback as much, as it did –Alfred used to be loved by any kind of children in any kind of situation, so to speak- and yet, the picturesque portrait of Elizabeth over his brother with a clear gaze of adoration and utter happiness –he had already seen that before in someone's similar eyes, though- and a white bunny clutched strongly in her small hand. Alfred also over a pile of felled boxes himself, with his head thrown back and laughing clear and loud not bothering in the knock he had probably suffered for cause of the child –who Matthew believed had took him down like a well compressed projectile- or in scold her for it.

It was just so…

He walked closer to them –noticing that they didn't notice him, he sighed-

"Right." The Canadian uttered to himself finalizing his earlier thoughts.

"Mattie, you here?" "Since when? I didn't realize" Alfred turned his head at him, cranking his neck to the side with dim 'Auch' and still grinning.

"It's like it should have been." He prolonged. "You with Arthur's child." "Your child." "She should have been..."

"Oh come on, not again dude." The American replied losing his earlier mood.

"I still don't get why." Mathew persisted.

"That was years- not, decades... a millenia ago, Matt." Alfred removed the **'**bulge**'** above him and stood, cleaning away the dust of his pants. "I can't believe you haven't let it go." He complained bugged.

"I want you to be happy." The little brother upheld, convinced.

"I am." Alfred retaliated.

"No, you-" He didn't get to proceed with the expression of his opinion however, being interrupted at mid sentence by a brave Elizabeth that interposed herself between the two –with open arms, mirroring a shield- in a bold intent of protection concerning an stubborn American.

Alfred beamed at this in all his obliviousness –forgetting his previous fit- and lifted her up once more with all and bunny, depositing her safely over his shoulders.

"You hungry Mattie?" He asked good natured –eyes so blue that Matthew thought impossible-

"Yeah." He accepted defeated. He couldn't believe just minutes ago they were arguing but this was his brother after all, Matthew could make him cry or bleed and he would be forgiven nonetheless.

**o**

[ Before I got married I had six theories about bringing up children; now I have six children, and no theories. ~John Wilmot ]

* * *

**Final notes: **Well firstly, I have to say that yeah, I also felt the lack of USA/UK, I tried to write the bigger scene with them, though. Still, I promise the next chap will have more of them together. But well, I had to start sewing the plot and so it was necessary.

To the ones who noticed things of Gundam 00 here, yes, you are right and yet I also added and will add things of Code geass and Gundam wing… so it's a big mix.

Yeah the story is more of the point of view of America –because I love him- but Arthur will have his share as well –he is rather difficult for me to write, though-

Also this is M-Preg that not only applies at England, it also applies to other two couples, as you may have noted (Liet/Pol, Rus/? - Who do you think?) Still, only three children will be appearing, no more, I swear… Can someone get why? *Evil grin.

I had a mistake with the dates before but that's fixed now.

**_And on other notes:_**

Podsolnechnika means Sun flower and Adrik means dark in Russian.

Jareck is in polish and means born in july.

Elizabeth is after England's queen and yeah I know Elizabetha is Elizabeth in Hungary but I will took it like to different names XD

In the first paragraph, I'm referring to Jack the ripper and Mery Ann and Annie Eliza were real victims (I love Victorian England)

_ -Alfred/Arthur is love-_

Feedback?


	3. Down where the sea and skyline meet

**Title: **Just the same ash sky.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia is not mine.

**Paring:**Alfred/Arthur, Elizabeth´s father/Arthur (kind of), Feliks/Toris and Ivan/?

**Warnings:** Male/Male and the rating is for something just not yet though.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Author notes: **Dunno what to say… (Ahm yeah, I´m that eloquent)

**i/. **It marks beginning of flashback and end of flashback.

* * *

Chapter 2: Down where the sea and skyline meet.

**o**

"You should at least have told me…" Antonio looked at the ceiling –sprawled unceremoniously in the floor- eyes blank and unfocused. "Not that we were trying that hard but," The Spanish man trailed off. "Me hubiera gustado cambiar." He finished in his natal language, accepting fully the blame for somewhat, he shouldn't be condemned entirely –not alone at least.

"What about Elizabeth?" Arthur asked kneeling quietly at the other's side in rare occurrence of mutual understanding –Antonio wasn't really here and wherever he was Arthur didn't meant to intrude either-

"Isabel?" The previous country known as _España_ asked after a while.

"I would like to visit sometimes…" He said and turned to face Arthur for the first time in what they had been holding as a conversation. "But what good would that bring _us_?" He smiled tiredly at the other and Arthur shuddered cold.

Antonio knew –a mirror in which their luck had reflected, it seemed.

"Have you ever played in a swing set?" Arthur inquired rather miserably then, avoiding his gaze.

Antonio closed his eyes and stayed silent, breathing softly.

At the silence, Arthur elaborated "When you start it is a bit scarier, I shall admit but then you come to trust it and it takes you so high…"

"Even if you fall afterwards... It feels like you are almost reaching the _sky._ " The British finished softly.

"And you have always wanted to cage it, don't you?" Antonio replayed not really withholding ill intentions; it was most out of… '¿Como expresarlo?' "The sky…" The Spanish wondered briefly, how much time, Arthur would keep feeding his own foolish longing towards the empyrean.

"You should go." Antonio encouraged, shrugging it off… he wished good things for his old pal –rival- and now -what was Arthur to him now?-

He didn't love England –whatever they were nowadays, AEU or UNION, something of what they had been still remained, for him, England would always be England -

Things happened. Hot breaths, flesh against flesh, slick heat engulfed in tight muscle, intertwined limbs melted and all. Things happened, _Isabel_ happened, the allure of something so similar yet so distant as well –Arthur was a walking contradiction- happened. Just that, he was fine with things happening in the end.

For the time being, he was going to lay off and watch it play…

The rustle of Arthur moving from his spot on the floor, was like a forgotten echo in a very noisy room. Antonio streched. Such a repetitive painting, this was…

He knew.

"I will be departing, then?" Arthur inquired from new his position, still standing close to him.

"¿A menos que quieras quedarte?" He said knowing the other had no idea of what Spanish language meant.

The British titled his head. "Pardon me?"

Antonio only shook his head, smiling faintly –lazily- "You should get going" repeating himself.

Arthur only waved his hand in good-bye form and then Antonio watched him go.

He didn't love England.

The door slammed shut cautiously -leaving him own his own. He had a child named Isabel, even though he had wanted to call her, Catalina or Eliza… and yet this wasn't about love, just as Arthur wanting to cage the sky wasn't either.

The sea.

It was about wanting it complete –whole and one- he knew England ached to hold the sky but was settled in deep fragmented waters way before even Alfred came to the picture. He had been there, keeping the other segments, after all.

The sea and the sky wouldn't merge, ever.

He didn´t love England but he did love the sea –had loved it for a while now. Still, he will wait and see… for now.

* * *

**i./**

_The slap, he thought, wasn´t meant to cause damage –not a war, certainly- just a raw hit, he hoped Alfred would not forget in a very long time. He wanted blood; he wanted to wound him so deep. He wanted revenge._

_"You hate me that much?" Alfred asked – blue eyes shining dull and chap red._

_And here he had thought way before that, the American couldn´t feel something so trivial. He had never watched him cry –get scared of silly things perhaps…_

_But never grieve –you were always smiling—_

_He had told him many times**, **I hate you, so why now would it matter at all…_

_"Don´t please" America said fisting his hands and looking away. "´S not like that, old man… please."_

_"Don´t cry." He ended dejectedly in a mumble, giving up just a bit._

_England looked at him, incredulously –he wasn´t crying. Just who this git thought he was? He would not cry for him... again, never again. __"You, foolish arrogant little brat" Arthur started, surprise quickly whirling at wrath. "I know, what I sow"_

_"Don´t you come here and try to make it better" He continued enraged –and still his bloody cheeks were wet._

_And it could have been worse than England believing this was a dream his fairies had arranged, since there was just no way… _

_He was wrong however. Alfred kneeled –and he realized they were face to face now, which meant he was also in the floor. How had he arrived there, he didn´t even know- _

_The United States of America kneeled, his lover once a child he had took in. And he wanted to scream right then because it was just as awful as knowing, she had been telling the truth or else Alfred wouldn´t have anything to apologize for._

_"You really did it."_

_"I am sorry" Alfred said carefully –this serious and regretful tone that didn´t belonged at his voice, standing out-_

_"I am sorry, old man" He repeated bringing him close in a thigh hug. "I am sorry" Alfred reiterated once more at his ear._

_England refused to break his heart anymore, than it already was. He didn´t want to know the details -he was about to push him away but... _

_"Ya don´t know how much…" Alfred sustained. "I will do my best tough…" And England widened his –damp emerald green, hard shining steel green- eyes at the force of the hug that was almost crushing his bones by the time._

_"So, it won´t come to this anymore." He heard the promise and yet didn´t manage to understand._

_And then Alfred let go…_

_The hug banishing –alongside with other things Arthur hoped he would hold forever._

_The sun was high, yellower than any other noon he had ever seen and the sky, it was blue… oh so damn glorious blue. And Arthur remembered they were outside of their house. In their garden… the one he had took care of so much._

_He turned to America -to try and yell at him what the flipping hell had been that, that if he had had the guts to do what he had done, he should man up and…_

_But, Alfred that had left himself fall_ _spread-eagled, over the grass and from his spot England believed he sow, the American had his face covered with his left arm –he could have just been as mistaken though, the shine of the sun was good blinding cloth. _

_Or perhaps he may have closed his eyes to avoid unpleasant realities since h__e had finally understood._ _The sky was so endless…_

**i/.**

Anne would have given her soul to keep what she had fought so much for to obtain, what she had always wanted… would you blame her?

Ambition, dark creature you are. Poor little siren, filled poison and sweet illusion she was.

She did give it all, absolutely all…

-This morning she sent for me and to the intent I should hear her speak. 'I heard say the executioner was very good, and I have a little neck,' she said and then put her hands about it, laughing heartily. I have seen many men and also women executed, and that they have been in great sorrow, and to my knowledge this lady has much joy in death

[…]-

What she had always wanted got her beheaded, Arthur realized. He was partial at his own kings and queens stories, he wouldn´t judge but he did remember all of their lives. A favorite tale of theirs and the name Excalibur would come to first line, in Arthur's heart, he had to admit, beginnings were the best, always. That had been two centuries ago, though.

Still this book he had read of one of his queen´s actions and life was lacking but very accurate in some kind. Its moral of fable had been the best, that much he would give credit for. What you more wanted charged a high price to belong to you even if it never really did, and he had learned that the hard way.

The bittersweet way.

It had been a long trip, not like the ones to the colonies –his stomach still hadn´t got over the issue his first trip to the space had brought- albeit, but tiring nonetheless.

The sound of a woman advising they were about land, startled him.

And it seemed he had finally reached Alfred´s house, not home, he hadn´t one of those anymore.

This days weren´t so different from the old, to stay fair, humans hadn´t advanced that much. The third world war and the building of the spatial colonies their mayor error and improvement. There were still cars, trains, airplanes (right now he was traveling in one.) –with a special energy given the solar power collector worked as their fuel and only that had changed about it, their form was still pretty much the same.

His people were the ones to find a way to make the first power solar collector and he was proud, Antonio had given him money back then to manage the experiment and all had started from that –knowing eyes on him, brief touches to say hello to say goodbye…

He had shagged the Spanish man and the rest was history.

Folks began to move, they were in solid ground and already getting off the plain. He picked his book and followed the crowd.

He had shagged his reasonable share of countries before, if he thought about it. All of them had never complained with his quirks and had kindly admitted his was amazing, Antonio hadn´t been the exception, he hadn´t been that bad himself –and amid turtles and tomatoes that at some point, Arthur believed he was falling in love. He hadn´t, though- but he definitely wasn´t…

The idiot who was waiting for him at the airport station, sitting in one of the available benches, devouring a big ration of French-fries and with Arthur´s child doing the same no less.

"I hate you just so bloody much" Arthur stated, and it could have been an ironic joke, a harmless one –the shining green in his eyes illegible, as he dropped his luggage and crossed his arms, in front of where Alfred and Elizabeth were sitting.

Alfred looked up, unfinished fries still in hand. "I know." He said shrugging, and it could have been non-serious response as well – blue eyes shining just with as much knowing intensity.

The past –the third world-war- and Alfred´s lies, were bad for him to remember. He shook his head and nodded towards his daughter and her own bunch of fast food. "I appreciate it." He acknowledged stiffly.

"No problem, old man" Alfred smiled awkwardly, standing and making little Elizabeth realize who he had been talking with.

"Daddy" She said running at him and England felt his chest warm –she had been practicing her idiom but what she most liked to say was that word. He smiled at her and regarded Alfred sideways –carrying Elizabeth close-

The American wasn´t putting attention to them anymore, he had turned and was staring at the arriving planes –hands in his pockets and heart away, so far away…

* * *

He hadn´t been able to decline and yeah… he just felt like, not good at all.

Alfred just couldn´t believe this was so fucking familiar and yet so foreign at the same time. The thing here being, Arthur was sewing and he was searching for a good action movie trough the TV in a Saturday night.

In the same room, in the same couch.

And they used to do that before, a lot…

Alfred frowned at his thoughts and gave up on his search –still he wouldn't leave, not after Elizabeth had almost cried after he had intended to go back at his room once earlier.

She was playing with her toys right there, on the carpet. And well, Arthur had fussed over it but the hero had come to the rescue and she had been allowed to stay in the floor – so just how awesome was that, huh?-

"I guess I will stick at the fighter-panda" Alfred said resignedly at no one but with intent –eying Elizabeth from distance.

The reaction was immediate, she turned at the TV and Alfred saw a potential action-movie-lover in her tiny shoulders. Too bad Arthur wouldn´t agree.

She stayed very still, toys around her and with her whole attention on the screen.

And Alfred smiled, leaving the remote at his side. He wasn´t about to change the channel, not that he was in fighter-pandas, though it could have been kick-ass…

He liked cartoons, really liked them but today he felt more inclined to watch one of his old –yes way too old- dramas. Leo and Kate made a good option. Still if Elizabeth liked the Panda, she would have the panda…

He sprawled himself more in the sofa, yawning and getting distracted.

The Panda fell from a cliff…

She jumped in response and Arthur looked from his needlework at her in reflex -making also Alfred too look at him, in succession.

And he couldn´t help it…

"So how was her father" Alfred started scratching his neck, feeling rather strange. He didn´t know yet, who this father was, so.

Arthur returned his attention at him immediately, dumbfounded.

"Um-" Was all, the usually eloquent gentleman managed to utter. And right, Alfred admitted it had been the incorrect question to do at the bad of the times but he wanted to identify…

Elizabeth was so –he liked her, like he had liked almost any other kid he had known but there was a difference, she was Arthur´s child and somehow that hadn´t settled that much in him until this days he spend with her alone, like waking from a dream and seeing reality.

She was Arthur´s child and someone´s else too. He just was interested for the sake of being interested and talking in near good natured curiosity. True, he hadn´t been before but he was now.

"I mean, is he doing alright?" Alfred continued, shifting uncomfortably in the settee, what more was there to ask, either way.

"Ah- yes, yes" Arthur swallowed. "Thank you." He replied uneasily.

"Although, I am afraid he may as fine just lay still all the day" Arthur added thoughtfully.

"And he is not coming for her?" Alfred probed; gazing at his shoes and playing to rub one foot at another. Because hell, if he had a daughter or son, he wouldn´t leave her/him with an over sea's UFO- sympathizer dude. Not for the UFO part, not for him at least –still common sense people would think otherwise- but rather because it was his own child…

"No." Arthur retorted simply.

And, well shit. "So, who is he?" Alfred went for the big fish, in the end.

Arthur resumed his attention at the mass of wool he had in his lap, and didn´t succeed in his indifference. He just needed help, Alfred noted. "Francis?" He tried with the more obvious option first, Elizabeth didn´t resemble him much, though.

Arthur glared at him and so, no, it wasn´t the French, then.

"Antonio." Arthur spoke quietly.

Alfred beheld him, cautiously at this and nodded. "Sure" he granted, not voicing his opinion on the stuff. Antonio was Arthur´s new love, he contemplated. And he had always hoped that, that day would come – the day Arthur would forget about him, the day the third-world war history would forget about them.

And only the cherished ring in his neck would stay as proof –dense with his guilt but pretty with what once was Arthur´s affection.

Arthur went back to his embroidery, once more. And the TV kept playing in the background.

* * *

"You will drown." Arthur listed dryly.

"Mmf-n-o-i-chom-p." Alfred offered full-mouthed, milk and donuts stuffed in his tongue and teeth.

The British just shook his head and pulled a chair to sit on. They were in the dining-room, Alfred was having a snack at two in the bleeding down and he just stared –not nagging and not complaining.

"She asleep?" Alfred queried after swallowing the food, weeping his mouth with the reverse of his hand.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the gesture and threw a napkin at the American, snorting.

Alfred cached it, mid-air.

"You bet." Arthur countered.

It was a good to pretend that nothing so bad had happened between them before, the birth mused. Even if it was there.

"Wanna some tea?" Alfred tested, reaching for his half-full chocolate milk.

Arthur smiled, small and new and perhaps not as he had smiled at Alfred formerly –when he was a child or when he had become a man or his lover way afterwards- but it was something "If you will." He answered.

And it was good.

Tomorrow however would be another day.

**o**

[Nothing compares. No worries, or cares, regrets and mistakes... They're memories made. Who would have known how, bittersweet this would taste ~Adelle]

* * *

**Final notes:**

In this part "Anne would have given her soul to keep what she had fought so much for to obtain…" I refer to:

_Anne Boleyn_ (c.1501/1507 – 19 May 1536) was Queen of England from 1533 to 1536 as the second wife of Henry VIII of England and the 1st Marquess of Pembroke in her own right for herself and her descendants. Henry's marriage to Anne, and her subsequent execution, made her a key figure in the political and religious upheaval that was the start of the English Reformation.

**_Also_**

I need advice, will you guys lend me a hand? So I like Russia/Prussia and Russia/Canada and Prussia/Canada… Which one would you prefer? Since Adrik needs another daddy...

_-Alfred/Arthur is love-_

Feedback?


	4. Prelude at early morning

**Title: **Just the same ash sky.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia is not mine.

**Paring:** Alfred/Arthur, Past Antonio/Arthur, Feliks/Toris, Ivan/Yao... and perhaps more.

**Warnings:** Male/Male and the rating is for something just not yet though.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Author notes: **Um-

* * *

Chapter 3: Prelude at early morning.

**o**

Alfred considered carefully at the proposal stated in the papers placed in front of him, at the person holding them, the consequences of what _he _was saying would imply to his people, and after re-reading them, it was pretty clear - he would not be getting any benefit out of this however…

Arthur would, somehow-

Yao only stood there composed and all dressed in black. He had refused to sit firstly when he had entered the study, just like those old cool Asian movies, all dark silk and some gold ornaments in the clothes with mystic attitude and the whole act. However unflappable, it was also weird and there was more, the kid who looked just like the country previously known as Russia that quite frankly was a mayor-

What the fuck? "You want me to attack you?" He repeated unbelieving the exact quoted words the other had spoken formerly.

Yao only nodded as response and held tightly the hand of the child who seemed to be somewhere else entirely, as in not really seeing them or his surroundings, just hollow eyes and blank face. Of course given that somehow the child was Russia's err related, that would answer a lot of things.

Alfred sighed and took off his glasses at this - the armchair sinking to his weight at the shifting. "I don't get you man"

"You don't have to, aru" Yao replied calmly.

Alfred watched intently at the Chinese, trying to find some kind of hidden intent but he found nothing. Scratching his scalp in slight frustration, he gave up. Perhaps all it took was to think things toughly over and then… "I will speak with my boss and yeah, try to you know" He trailed off.

"I appreciate the effort, aru" Yao answered prompting the kid to get going, seeming the meeting had ended.

"Sure, whatever dude" Alfred stood as well, moving with them.

Elizabeth happened to be just outside of the door, fidgeting with the plush bunny grasped in her hands, in one of those -as far as Alfred´s opinion went "Way to fancy dress, man! Let her breath- can´t just she wear something normal?"

"Hi! There, Lizzy" Alfred hunched down, until he reached her size –a fond feeling spreading inside his chest. "I´m almost done, wait for me a bit more, will ya?"

She nodded shyly. He smiled at that while giving her the awesome heroic thumbs up of equally awesome and heroic triumph, only to return his attention at Yao…

Who seemed rather surprised at this. "Who is she?"

"Lizzy?" Alfred regarded him with a helpless expression and waving at nothing.

"I-is she perhaps your child? Aru?" Yao´s faintly creepy kid looked at him in wonder at those whispered words.

And Alfred couldn't do more to stop the widening of his eyes, the pounding of his heart and the unwelcome and uncontrollable laugher that followed, meantime Yao stared startled.

"She is not." He answered easily after the previous fit.

And he knew that feeling. Once, a lot of time ago Matt had given him one chocolate of a funny-looking box France had sent at him in a holiday. Alfred had insisted in eating it, even when Mattie had said, he wouldn't like it at all and "Taste it slowly Al, it wont work otherwise" -It had been called _bitter_ chocolate. He didn't like it at first, indeed, but then he got accustomed to the barely sweet and stingy savor, and the way it melted in his tongue. It was good, it was a _chocolate _in the end, so...

Yeah…

"She is not" He repeated turning back, changing his earlier disposition and deciding that actually, he was already done -lifting her and her puffy dress from the ground, once and one again, up and down.

"Wanna some ice cream?" He asked simply at the Chinese that by now was frowning; still his attention remained in the small girl that giggled in his arms with each lift.

Yao blinked twice somewhat disoriented but bowed nonetheless. "We would love too."

Adrik –yeah, uh… weird little kid had a name, apparently- loved ice cream, snow and other cold-winter related things, Yao explained subsequently in what turned to be a almost very good evening for Alfred's standards, only the thoughts about a posible war shodowing a bit his enyoiment.

* * *

"Now, what is it old boy?" Arthur finally relented, tapping the pen his hand had been holding for working-reports at the other's head. Alfred felt the constant prodding and actually didn't mind and if you counted that he had come at Arthur's private dispatch, had sit in his front chair and sprawled himself at top of the same man's desk, staying just boneless like that since then, _well_, he shouldn't be entitled to mind.

Not that he did, really.

"Wanna go out?" He asked –the words muffled given his position.

The china federation had made a strange offer that implied war. He had to tell Arthur of this and how the part British of the UNION would be getting involved if they did accept it. He would also inform him the profit he would be getting out of it, and even then Alfred was sure the Englishman wouldn't be pleased. Arthur despised war since well… better not go to that…

P-perhaps these issues could be talked in the open-air and it would make it cooler, less heavy. And about the real intentions of Yao –one of the two dominant heads of the federation- he could only guess, Alfred had heard they were having an enough difficult time with the AEU but still, it seemed Yao didn't want to really win that war…

Why? That he couldn't begin to understand.

He shook his head and it was more like rolling his front in the expensive timber –Arthur hadn't answered yet.

"Y´know like the beach or something?" He tested again, rising his hand and stopping the poking –his digits barely touching the other´s while he did it. "Would be a turn on, were it your princess fingers over there, such a shame dude!" Alfred added jokingly noticing how Arthur hadn't replied yet and the awkward tension that, that was bringing in the air.

"Quite the simpleton you are my lad" Arthur retorted at least very flatly, stopping his motions with the pen.

"So we going or what?" Alfred nearly whined not bothering with the previous insult.

"Yes why? Obviously how would I be able to resist your charming gentleman ways?" Arthur deadpanned.

Alfred smiled tiredly and yet warmly at the usual ironic behavior of the other and closed his eyes. Surely the both of them could ignore the tickling of the clock, the chatter outside –the servant's chores and the manor usual lively noises, surely they could stay like this and surely they could pretend the soft caresses in his hair, and the fingers separating carefully the messy strands and fixing them caringly never happened-

"There was this dude that the mayor of times was a kickass but then there was a time…" Alfred started very quietly, a hushed sound in the ringing silence –as if he wasn't speaking for Arthur to truly hear.

"He thought he needed to protect something precious, not that he knew what kind of precious that was, though…" He added. "It was the damsel in distress."

"Please if you are trying to impress me with some cheap romantic movie you watched yesterday with a boat of barbecue wings in your lap and manly tears falling from your eyes, as you like to call them- I beg of you to refrain" Arthur sighed, pulling hard at the golden threads in his hands.

"Aw, aw- hey! Stop that old man" Alfred complained. "You just cut my awesome inspiration and the dramatic tempo of the story, GAH!"

"Oh, my bad" The gentleman proceeded to humor him mockingly.

"So, uh, yeah… as I was saying," An overly excited American cleared his throat. "She once believed in every story he had to tell and he had so much to tell, he held her dear to his heart when she decided they would jump the stars together"

"And the more she asked about it the more he kept lying about reaching them, the stars. She was happy like that" Alfred straightened at that point leaving Arthur´s outstretched hand in mid-air.

He shrugged staring at the ceiling. "One day he couldn't manage to keep up with the lies"

Arthur retracted his arm, folding it prudently with the other over. "She tied him to a kitchen chair, broke his throne and from his lips she drew the halleluiah, hm?"

"She loathed him afterwards and then I... threw the book and I don't know the ending yet, so" Alfred rejoined yawning and looking at his former, his former a lot of things actually.

"Shall I tell you the ending?" Arthur inquired –vivid emerald green shining in narrowed eyes.

"Nah, I don't want to know it" he downplayed the subject and pulled up his legs atop of the wooden mahogany –arms crossed behind his skull. Arthur slapped at his boots and signaled him to move his legs from there, but he didn't budge. "Oh you bloody prat, you are insufferable" He huffed.

"You still up for the beach?" Alfred overlooked his companion's protests and beamed weakly at him.

"Why not" The other responded dryly by now giving up –holding his head boringly in the palm of his pointer-

The ending, he certainly thought it didn't matter… not if it wasn't a happy one, anyway. And Alfred knew deep down the story wouldn't have one, the girl had been happy with the lies but then it stopped being enough. He couldn't give her what she needed, what she asked-

_Happily ever after..._

Arthur being the efficient uncle, he was, was already in the hallway asking Matt if he was up for the beach and "Elizabeth is going with us but she can´t bath at this hour" and so on…

Alfred contemplated him trough lowered lashes, still in his chair. Perhaps the ring was the biggest of all his lies _"I am sorry, Arthur…" _He remained unfocused over a few minutes until Arthur´s yells brought him back.

"If you are going to be a useless twat over there better be a useless twat over here and help me with this." Arthur grumbled with a huge pile of documents he had to submit to his boss. The poor guy was covered by them completely.

Alfred supposed Arthur had picked them in his moment of distraction and intended to leave finished his work before going. "Yes, let the hero solve the problem" He hummed.

Arthur rolled his eyes but handed him the papers anyhow.

* * *

Excuses, excuses, if could live from them, you had a very easy life ahead in your path. If you believed them, those sneaky excuses even when they became raw and jaded lies, you were a mighty one, Feliks was an expert when it came down to being a mighty one, oh yes, the best and the more extravagant –he had always been like that in stylish pink and short skirts and to be fair this previous months Toris had come with nothing more than excuses, the more foolish and crude…

They had been having an easy life so far it seemed, but just as good as it had been, it came crashing hard on their heads to soon.

They just fought too much every day and now-

He was already in the underground basement designed only and purely for if the time came and what was happening, happened. The China Federation had already advanced towards two areas more and they were getting dangerously close…

And Feliks was like not totally in the mood for the crap Toris had fed him off even when they descended the stairs and couldn't stop arguing-

"Like he totally is being an idiot" He seethed through clenched teeth. Jareck was resting peacefully in the comforting security of his arms. Feliks was sitting in the cold floor with his back rested at the wall and his son stretched on his lap - provided and he admitted he placed his child above anything else too but if Ivan cached Toris again…

The blond felt tears of anger load on his eyes, and Liet lies were doing little quench to his annoyance too-

If he didn't love him anymore well that was fine but Feliks couldn't just let him at the mercy of the heartless Russian once again.

He was useless staying here, nonetheless.

Just his prays and his love up there with Liet, and at this rate he didn't even knew if that would work anymore.

* * *

Francis glanced at his wine, dark and rich as the blood. Tainted as droplets of red in white crystal, beautiful in its own twisted way –you are an idiot mon petit sauvage. _She won't last and what will you do then?_

It was so early in the morning that actually the shop he was having his first drink of the day was empty, only the employees were heard in normal morning chatter. This place was one of the best at making hand-made sweets, he would have liked the sour and light taste in a warm home with someone waitting for him at it but he only owned an impersonal flat -that's why he came here day to day before going to work. It just happened that today he wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be resting in a well deserved day-off.

A movement at his right caught his attention, out of boredom, curiosity or perhaps just to escape his reality a few seconds Francis turned his head to that side, and there was a young man walking down the street –short size, golden hair and a green vest.

A hopeless wish, indeed.

He sighed through the glass; this place had become so boring since Arthur had left. He could of course, always go to a bar on his own, even call good Anthony and trouble-making Gilbert to bring some entertainment at his soul.

It wouldn't do to be here, dying a meaningless heartache –Alfred, Anthony, any other but never him. And at that Francis had the decency to smirk at his own predicament…

The flat he lived in looked barely his and in some way it suited him just like the unrequited love he had been carrying since he had meet that witty mouth and emerald alluring eyes –just like his faithless heart in cold winters slowed his tone.

He wondered idly if chér Matthieu would mind a call...

Sûrement pas-

"Uh –yeah who is it" Tender but secure just as he remembered him to be, more than what others thought he was, Matthew's voice came from the other side of the Atlantic. It only took two minutes before he answered.

"Bonjour" He delivered cheerfully, and here he thought was when the improvement was needed "How have you been doing mon chèr enfant?"

"It's been err- hey! Stop that you little…" Matthew squeaked weakly and ended up giggling. "I cannot believe you have only been with Alfred so little and yet you have already picked up his behavior- Arthur wont be pleased" He sighed through the phone.

"I agree" Francis answered having heard something he supposed wasn't addressed at him but not bothering for it, in fact, he suspected who Matthew was talking to. "Is little Elizabeth giving you a hard time, yes?"

"Oh, no –I mean yes but I'm sorry she interrupted what you were saying to me" Matthew cleared his throat and continued with something that never failed to make him smile. "Vous disiez papa"

"Are you fine with that grump Birth over there" Francis continued.

"Um, Arthur is doing fine. He is on a trip with Alfred right now –which I hope ends very good for the both of them" Matthew explained knowing his former caretaker was only worried for the well being of the Englishman.

"Oh my poor boy, you are their babysitter now?" Francis inquired, nodding at the waitress who had arrived with his breakfast and the freshly baked sweets.

"N-no, I kind of insisted in keeping her with me, they wanted us to go too but I-" The Canadian wavered.

And Francis knew that the good kid only did it for consideration at his feelings –his fork cutting a piece of his fried sausage- "It would be good for the giving it a second try, driote?"

"Y-yes, very much" He said softly.

"Well, I wouldn't have expected any less from my sweet Mathieu" He was truly proud of the child-

Their conversation dragged on until more people started to fill the place andElizabethdemanded food. He stared at his dessert when it was over and yes Mathieu was assertive enough he had wanted to know about Arthur but more than that he was concerned about Alfred's guts…

If Arthur really planned to do what he had told him "_I hope you know what you are doing Angleterre"_

**o**

**[ **_San shi nian he dong san shi nian he si/ Thirty years the east bank, thirty years the west bank ~Chinese proverb_ **]**

* * *

Leave review if you liked it, yeah?


End file.
